


Family Finery

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 2 Challenge prompt was Decorating the Tree*****Belle Porter has settled into her role as a part of the Avengers, at least as far as her work goes but when it comes to dealing with the team off the clock it is a different story
Relationships: OFC (Belle Porter), tony stark - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Family Finery

Belle rubbed her hand over her eyes, which were feeling the strain of the many hours that she had spent looking at digital files, maps and video feed finishing the analysis the last of the teams missions. She loved her job but there was no denying that it could be tiring even though she wasn’t out in the field with the others. When Tony Stark had offered her the position as a mission analyst for the Avengers she couldn’t believe her luck. She had been sure that he was about to kick her out of the training program, but he and Steve Rogers had seen something in her and now here she was today

It was well into December and she was just coming up on the year anniversary of officially joining the team, Steve and Natasha had been been teasing her about it over the coms when they were heading back, asking if she had any special plans. She had tried her best to avoid getting too drawn into the conversation, mentioning that she might go out to dinner. When they had asked whether her family would be joining her she had told them that they were busy and couldn’t make it. The truth was her family, well there was only her mother didn’t approve of her job and they wouldn’t want to be involved in any ‘celebrations’. 

She had called her Mother the evening that she signed the contract excited to share the news with her only surviving relative. The sigh from her mother was not the reaction that she had expected

“Really Belle, I thought that you would grown out of the nonsense. It is bad enough you picked all those courses to get into the SHIELD program but now you’re telling me not only are you staying there you will be working with those other people. I mean really. You can’t honestly expect me to be ok with you working with a group of people who, at any other time, would be called terrorists!”

“They aren’t terrorists Mum !. They help people, they save lives. You know that this is what I wanted to do. I explained it all to you. I’ve worked hard for this and I…I want you to be happy for me”. Her voice wavered as she struggled to try and make her mother see that thus was her dream

“They have killed people Belle! Innocent people. I don’t know why you can’t see what they truly are. I want you to come home now and we will forget all about it. I will talk with Mr Dickson in accounts at the office and see if he can’t find something for you to do here”

“I’m not coming home Mum. This is where I want to be, it’s what I am going to do. I .. I need for you to support me”

The dead line had been her answer and Belle hadn’t spoken to her Mother since then. She had tried writing but had only received radio silence. She had accepted that this was the way things would have to be, but with it coming up to Christmas she couldn’t help but feel a little maudlin and alone 

Tonight was movie night in the compound for the team, and as always an invitation have been extended to her, this time by Bucky. The usually quiet super soldier had sought her out just as she was heading out to grab a coffee

“Hey Snowflake - wait up !”

Belle had rolled her eyes at the use of her callsign. Tony had dubbed her Snowflake when he offered her the job and the name had stuck. Mostly because every time he introduced her to someone he offered that as her name. She had tried to object at first but had quickly realized that Tony did what he wanted so discretion became the better part of valor and she stopped correcting him

“Hey Bucky, is everything OK?” She couldn’t help but worry. It was unusual for Bucky to approach her for anything other than comment son the mission and how he felt that they could have adjusted the plan. As much as she wanted the coffee she wouldn’t rush what ever Bucky had to tell her. His thoughts had helped her learn and grow and he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.

“Wrong? Nothings wrong Doll”. He gave her a soft smile “I just thought you might have forgotten than tonight’s movie night. It’s Nat’s pick and she usually has something good. The plan is to meet in the common room at 8. There’s gonna be pizza and beer”

Belle felt her body relax a little. She had plans for a quiet evening in her apartment and she was looking forward to it 

“Oh right yeah movie night….” Belle dropped her gaze looking at the floor “You know it’s been a long week and with the mission wrap up and post analysis I’m kinda shot. I think I’m going to have to pass this time, Sorry”

Her face was growing warm with embarrassment. One of them always made sure that she was invited to group events, but she just didn’t feel that she belonged. She didn’t know how to fit in with them on a social level. Isolating herself to do well in school and college had a lot of benefits but it left her social skills a little lacking.

“You sure I can’t change your mind. If you think you’ll need more time to get things wrapped up we can wait for you” Bucky pushed 

“No really Bucky. I’m, well I’m probably going to be lousy company tonight. I’ll be asleep 5 minutes in”. She saw his small smile fade as he stepped away.

“Sure thing” 

She watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away and she felt the guilt gnaw at her. It probably took a lot for him to come and extend the invitation. She wasn’t even sure how many more times it would happen before they just gave up

“Hey Bucky” She waited for him to look back at her “Thank you - for the invite. It means ….well it means a lot to me, you know ?” Her face was sure to be scarlet but she needed him to understand that she appreciated the way he had put himself out there.

Bucky’s warm smile let the guilt ease up a little “Sure thing Doll, Enjoy your evening”

When Bucky came into the rec area later that evening he was greeted with hopeful expressions that fell when they saw he was alone.

“Is Snowflake just on her way up?” Steve was the first to ask

Bucky shook his head “ She couldn’t make it tonight. Said she was tired after the week and wanted a quiet evening”

“Thats like the 100th excuse that she had made to not come and join in. I’m starting to think she doesn’t like us” Clint grumbled

“She seems fine over the coms and when we are on missions and when I’ve seen her getting coffee she seems happy to chat. I don’t think she she feels badly about any of us” Wanda cut in 

“Maybe she’s got other things to plan. You know like Christmas gifts for her family. When is she heading home ?. Tony!”

Tony glanced up as Sam called his name “Snowflake, when is she heading home for Christmas?”

“Oh ah I’m not sure. Her request is somewhere in my inbox. Look the pizza is getting cold, the beer is getting warm and non of us, including the two Old Men are getting any younger, so lets get the movie underway”. 

Tony waited until the lights when down and people were eating before pulling out his Stark Pad and looking through his messages. He didn’t have a request for time off from Belle. In fact other than the mission reports he didn’t have anything from her. He paid no attention to the movie as he ran though all the interactions that he had with her. They were positive. She was happy and open and always had the information that he needed to hand, In fact the work that she had been doing had made the team more effective than he could ever have hoped. 

He remained lost in his thoughts, working through and rejecting ideas and possibilities and as soon as the lights came up he made his excuses and left the room a plan of action firmly in place in his head.

Steve hadn’t been expecting to be called down to the Lab at 6am two days after movie night. He had been getting ready to go for a run but knew that his duty had to come first. Being greeted by Tony wearing the same clothes as he had been on movie night was shocking and made him fear the worst.

‘What are we dealing with?”

“What do you know about Belle’s family?”

“Belle?”

“Yes Belle. Agent Porter, Snowflake! Jesus is it the ice or old age that has gotten to your brain?”

“I know who Belle is and there is nothing wrong with my brain. I know exactly the same as you do. Father deceased, her mother lives in the same town Belle grew up in”

“Well it turns out I know a bit more than that. Sit down we need to have a conversation”

The rain lashed against the window and thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. Belle sat snuggled on her bed a fluffy blanket wrapped around her body and Nina Simone playing softly in the background.

The day had been easier than some, mostly analysis reviews of data sent on from SHIELD agents. She was trying to work on a predictive model to see if that would help them. She wondered wether she should ask some of the others and see if they had any input, but she really wanted to have something more concrete to take with her, not just a pipe dream. 

Slipping off her bed, holding the blanket close around her she shuffled through to the small kitchenette. The apartment came with the job Tony had explained. It made it easier for her to be available 24/7. She loved the fact that she was able to prepare her own food without having to go to the common floors and worry about having to try and make conversations with the others. Lifting the lid off the pot she had on the stove she took a deep breath smiling at the warm spice , citrus and wine smells. Mulled wine was one of her favorite treats of the season and she had this batch brewing since mid morning. Filling her glass and tuning off the burner she turned to head back to her room and her book.

Settled in her cosy nook Belle took a sip of the warm drink sighing in pleasure. She wondered whether she should go out and try and find a small tree for her room, maybe a few decorations to brighten the place up. She was just considering picking up her tablet to see if she could find something online when the peace was broken 

“Apologies Agent Porter but Mr Stark is in need of your assistance” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s gentle voice sounded “He has asked that you meet him on the communal floor as a matter of urgency”

Why on earth did Tony need to see her there? Usually she met him by her office or in the Lab. Shrugging out of her blanket she pulled on some boots and a large sweater. She was grateful she hadn’t had more than one full glass of the wine. If they had a mission then she needed to be on the ball.

“Sure thing F.R.I.D.A.Y. Please let Mr Stark know I’m on my way”

Tony sat in the the Rec area, lights dimmed enough to make it seem soothing but not so much that it would be hard to see. He cast his eyes to the corner looking at his surprise, that was for later - but to get there he needed to have a conversation and see if he couldn’t work things out. He hated having to do this, it made him uncomfortable -the touchy feely stuff. Normally he would have passed this off to one of the others, but tonight he knew that this was his responsibility and there would be no shirking.

F.R.I.D.A.Y pinged letting him know Belle was getting off the elevator and he turned to the doorway, hip resting against the back of the couch, whisky glass in hand, the only sign of his stress being the way he swirled the ice around.

“Tony?”

He could hear that her voice was timid, nervous, in a way she hadn’t been since she first joined

“Over here Snowflake” he called out pulling her attention his way 

“Do we have a mission?”

“Of sorts I supposed. Come on in” he gestured her forward. You know I’m not always good at seeing the bigger picture. That’s why we hired you. You help us all see a little more. You are one of those crystals we talked about, when you got the job remember ? See the thing is, its hard for a man like me to admit that I have some gaps in my knowledge. It doesn’t happen very often, but I can admit that I have..flaws”. He paused taking a sip from his glass “

The other day I realized that you hadn’t requested holiday leave, so I made some calls, and had an informative talk with you mother. She’s an interesting lady you know, She had all kinds of things to tell me”

Belle’s breath caught in her chest “My mother. I really wish you hadn’t, she can be a difficult person”

“I think the phase you are looking for is raging hell bitch. I mean at first she thought you were dead, and she asked if I would be paying for your funeral and then she got very angry when I asked about her holiday plans. Why didn’t you tell us, tell me even - about the fact she disowned you?”

Humiliation rose and Belle struggled to find the words to explain 

“Tell you the she hates the fact I have my dream job. Or that she hates who I work for, or that she found it easier than she should have to turn her back on me. You’re my employer Tony. You’re a busy man saving the world and doing what others can’t. You don’t need to spend your time worrying about my screwed up family”

Tony moved to sit on the ottoman patting the sofa seat opposite. “Come and sit a minute I need to explain something”. He waited for her before he leant forward resting his arms on his knees.

“I get what it’s like to have a shitty parent, I do. My Father and I - we didn’t get on. I think now I understand a little more about him, but I still can’t forgive him. The thing is, you can’t let let the way that your mother treated you affect whether or not you let anyone in. Take it from someone who knows, that’s a lonely and unhealthy road. It's taken me a long time to find my way off that path, and I only did it with the support if the family I built. The ice cubes, point break, widow, bird brain, big green, all of them help me be better. They’re my family and we want to be yours”

Looking up at him tears running down her cheeks Belle couldn’t find the words

“I get that it’s hard. It’s just been you for so long, but it’s time to let people in, to build your family. You know when we invite you to the team stuff, we want you there. We want to hang out and chat and have fun, but you have to take that step”

“I… I don’t know how:|” her voice broke “I don't have anything to bring to conversation, all I can tell you is about what I learn, the missions, You don't get it but I didn’t have friends. Not at school or college. I don’t even know how to deal with it “

Tony’s heart broke a little. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen what a hard time Belle was having. She hid her concerns so well but really she was lost and he had failed her. Hand shaking slightly he reached out and clasped her shaking hands in his own “ Everyone feels like that sometimes, but you work it out. The old men, well they like to talk about the 40’s, Nat and Clint like to talk about what ever they’re watching on TV, Bruce will talk about science until you wish he would shut up. You get there by learning a little about them, ask them what they’re reading, what they did on a day off and listen. Just one step at a time Snowflake”

Belle nodded trying to process all the information could she really do it, take that step and let these people be her family?

“I’m going to help you with that first step Snowflake. F.R.I.D.A.Y Can you let Point Break know we’re ready”

Belle found herself blinking in surprise and wiping at her face wondering what the hell Tony was talking about now.

“Stark!” A booming voice called out making Belle jump, “It is good to see you again my friend, I thought I should like to enjoy some Midguard Winter festivities with you all !”

“Point Break, welcome back to earth. There is someone I would like you to meet, a new member of the team since you were last here”

Belle found herself face to face with the largest and possibly the loudest person she had ever met

“Belle, meet Thor, Thor is this Snowflake”

“My Lady Belle, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Come tell me all about what you do here. I am excited to spend time learning of your Winter customs”

Belle found herself swept along in conversation with the Asguardian King and when ever there was a lull in the conversation she tried to remember what Tony had told her and asked Thor questions about the customs on Asguard.

Tony poured himself another drink and watched. He could see that Belle was getting more comfortable as she spent time with Thor. It had been fortuitous that the Asguardian had come for one of his visits. He couldn’t think of a better person for Belle to have her first family interaction with, Thor could hold a conversation with himself in an empty room, but he had a good heart and loved to meet new people.

Keeping his voice low he decided it was time to implement phase 2 “F.R.I.D.A.Y Let Capsicle know that we are good to go”

Belle found herself relaxing as Thor told her about the time that he managed to get both of the Super soldiers drunk “You should have seen them Lady Belle. Neither could stand and Barnes was singing some song about putting rings on things that he had heard”.

Belle chuckled as he imagined the scene. Neither Bucky or Steve were well known for letting their hair down so to speak.

“Ah speak of the devil, Rogers! Good to see you “ 

Belle felt herself freeze up turning to see the other team members entering the room. Tony caught her eye and winked before heading over to the bar to pour drinks

“If you don’t mind we will stay off the Asguardian Mead for the moment this is a pre Christmas get together not a frat house party” he called out before opening a some bottle. 

“Hopefully you have something festive there Tony” Nat called out

“Whisky is always festive Romanoff” 

Nat sighed “ Really ? Couldn’t the Catering company come up with something better?”

“Well this is more spur of the moment, so no you get what you get” Tony snarked back 

“Um actually … if you wanted.. I could maybe make some mulled wine” Belle didn’t raise her voice much but it was enough to catch Nat’s attention. 

“Mulled wine you say? Well that certainly seems more occasion appropriate. Move it Stark, at least Snowflake here knows how to create the right atmosphere”

“I’ll need to head back to my apartment, get the ingredients” Belle was feeling uncomfortable as all eyes seemed to focus on her

“Nah I bet you Tony as everything we need here in the rec room. Come on I’ll help you look” Clint threw his arm over her shoulder guiding her over to the pantry cupboards and fridges “Barnes why don’t you track down some red wine” he threw over his shoulder 

Belle gave a small smile as she sat between Bucky and Wanda on the sofa. The others had bee telling stories about things they remembered or liked the most about Christmas. They hadn’t gotten to her yet and she was worried about what she would say. Would they laugh when she told them that it would be a toss up between this and last Christmas when she joined the team.

As the laughing quieted Tony stood and moved over to the side pulling out a large box. “While I hate to call a halt to the festivities, I wanted to start our Christmas with a new tradition for us all “ He paused looking around the group. “We may not always see eye to eye, or be in the same country, or on the same planet” he inclined his head to Thor “But we are family, and this year, well I figured, while we are all still talking to each other, we should take note of that. So if you would all follow me”

Belle moved with the rest of the group to the far side of the Rec room where a large curtain had been hung “F.R.I.D.A.Y if you could “

The curtain dropped and behind it stood the largest and grandest tree that Belle had ever seen. The green of its branches sparkled with white fairy lights and tinsel was strung around looking like a tasteful halter skelter . Belle pulled her hand up to her mouth covering the gasp she let out. 

“The tree isn’t complete until we hang these” Tony moved stopping in front of Natasha “Widow” he extended his hand to her placing a delicate hand blow glass ballet slipper in her hand, before moving through the rest of the team. Each received an ornament special to them. Clint got a golden bow, Bucky was gifted a glass bauble that showed a beautiful Christmas tree inside decorated as if it was 1940. Steve got a book resting on a shield, Sam a peace dove suspended in glass, Wanda a bauble containing a picture of her brother, Bruce a glass hulk in a Santa hat, Thor a glass copy of his hammer and then finally he stopped in front of Belle and held out his hand 

Belle looked up at him , her cheeks pink from laughter and the effects of possibly too much wine and her eyes bright. “Last but by no means least - this is for the newest member of the family”

Tony’s smile was soft as he rested her ornament gently in her hand. Belle looked down and saw the most beautiful snowflake made out of a lightly tinted blue glass. Belle looked back up smiling at him 

“Thank you Tony . It is truly one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen”

“Did you know that snow usually look blue when it is deepest? Its a strange effect of the light” He winked at her gently squeezing her hand before clearing his throat

“Well what are you all waiting for - decorate the tree my Christmas minions” He clapped gesturing for the others to go forward. 

Having hung the ornaments Belle stood back and admired the way they sparkled on the tree, each stood out on the branches but there was something missing. 

Belle excused herself saying she needed the rest room before heading to her apartment “F.R.I.D.A.Y I need your help…..”

Belle was gone for a surprisingly long time, long enough that Tony was thinking of going to look for her when she bounced back into the room. 

“Everything good Snowflake?” 

“Oh yes, sorry I had something I had to deal with but its all good now” 

Her smile was slightly too bright but Tony didn’t want to push her in front of the others. He would ask F.R.I.D.A.Y later.

Belle was enjoying listening to Bucky talk about Christmas with is family when he was a younger boy when F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted “Agent Porter your item is ready”

“Your Item?” Tony questioned. 

“Yes F.R.I.D.A.Y was helping with something, that’s ok right?” She worried for a moment that she had overstepped 

“Sure” Tony gestured “what’s mine is yours and all that - well other than the suits, cars and bank accounts but you know what I mean”

Belle smiled in relief before getting up “ Ok well I’ll be back in just a minute”

When she came back out of the lift she had her hands behind her back and her confidence seemed to have wavered as she went up to Tony 

“I just had to say thank you - to you all. This, well this has been the best Christmas celebration that I have ever had and I promise that I’m going to try harder to spend time with you all. The thing is “ they could hear her deep breath as she paused “when you gave us those beautiful ornaments, well there was one missing. It’s not as beautiful as the ones you had made for us, but the family tree wouldn’t be complete if you weren’t on it”

Her hand shook as it extended and she pulled her lip between her teeth. She knew he didn’t like to take things from people but perhaps he might make an exception.

Tony tilted his head looking at her questioningly before looking back down at her outstretched hand

“Belle how about I take….” Sam headed over before Tony waved him away 

“Back off Bird Brain this is my gift”. He held out his hand and Belle placed a small glass globe of his own into his hand. He looked closely, inside was a computer chip on one side it showed the Stark industries Logo and the other the Avengers Logo with the outline of his helmet resting below

His smile was gentle and warm as he turned it around letting it spin and catch the light before heading to the tree to hang it securely in its branches. Stepping back he placed his arm around Belles shoulders pulling her into his side before kissing her on the head. 

“Merry Christmas Snowflake”


End file.
